That Evening
by CuddlyLawliet189
Summary: Cho goes over to Ron's for dinner and everything goes downhill!


*I don't own anything , Just thought I'd let you know that ^^! *

I owe A LOT to J.K Rowling!

My first Story , Hope you enjoy! xx

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' said Cho , biting her nails as she stepped outside Ron's front put her hand on her stomach.

'Of course it is , Why wouldn't it be?' Ron answered curiously.

'Well , As you know yourself that your brothers are pranksters. And I'm asian , they might do something REALLY offensive...'Cho said anxiously.

Ron knocked on the door "Don't worry , they're not that stupid!"

The door opened as a very excited-looking Molly Weasley stood there.

"Oh Ron , She's lovely!"she said looking at Ron and smiling.

"Your looking very nice too , " Cho said , grinning.

There was an awkward silence...

"Eh...Can we go in?" Ron said staring at his mother.

"Oh yes , of course , You two must be freezing!C'mon in , I'll get Fred to light the fire"Molly said.

Cho quickley turned her head to Ron with a worried look on her gave her a wink back and gave a little smile.

"GINNY , FRED , GEORGE! RON'S BACK! C'MON AND WELCOME OUR GUEST! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL DRESSED NICLEY !"Molly shouted up the stairs.

Cho could hear lots of footsteps coming from upstairs , very loud a wave of worry went threw her , thinking of what 'Embarrassing' things would happen soon enough.

Molly led Cho and Ron into the Dining looked around the decorated table of extra-shiny wine glasses , freshly-cleaned tablecloth with little flower patterns sewn into definitely didn't have anything like this at home!

"Its lovely Mr.s Weasley!"Cho said with a smile on her face.

"Oh thanks , , whats your name again?"

"Oh Sorry , Cho."Cho said nervousley.

Molly nodded with a smile and walked back into the kitchen to get the dinner ready.

Then George , Fred and Ginny walked into the room. Fred gave a chinese bow and laughed , But was cut off by Ginny elbowing him.

"Okay , boys. Stop messing , You're making our guest nervous!"She said , smiling at Cho.

Cho could already feel the worry travel through her and felt herself going white.

"Okay , everyone sit down at the table! Dinner's ready!"Molly called from the Kitchen.

Ron pulled a chair out for Cho as she placed herself neatly was making her way over to sit beside her before Ron pulled her back and pointed at a chair at the other end of the table and she stormed over and placed herself down , angrily. Then Fred and George sat beside eachother , and Cho knew this wasn't good.

"This isn't gonna be good"she whispered to Ron and pointed at Fred and George while they weren't looking.

"Dont worry , They wouldn'nt dare do anything 'Bad , Bad' if you know what I mean."he replied tapping her lightly on the nose with his finger.

"So , Chang , why are you interested in my broth-"George was saying before interrupted by Ron.

"Her name , is Cho"Ron said giving George a serious look.

Cho just stared straight at the table without looking knew this was only the beginning of her 'Embarrassing Evening' and she already hated it.

"Hope you're all hungry! It's a three-course meal tonight! First up , Chicken - Noodle Soup!"Molly said as she put bowls of steaming soup on the table.

"Nice one Mum"Fred and George said at the same time , as they dug in to their soup.

"Thanks very much , Molly , right?"said Cho.

"Oh yes , feel free to call me whatever you like , Cho?"Molly said looking at Cho hopefully.

Cho nodded and reached out to the middle of the table and grabbed a spoon and dunked it under the boiling hot water and managed to get a few noodles onto it.

"Oh yeah ,you 're in HufflePuff , right?"Ginny asked with her know-it-all face.

"No , RavenClaw..." Cho answered.

"Oh yes , of there any nice boys in RavenClaw?"Ginny asked , embarrased.

"The only boy I've my eye on is your brother"Cho giggled and winked at Ron.

"But how? He's Ginger?"Ginny asked , curiousley.

But that's when Fred interuppted.

"Yeah , your babies would look rather odd!"He said and bursted out laughing.

Cho was shocked as she put her hand on her could feel tears filling her eyes...

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY , GO TO YOUR ROOMS! NOW!HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR GUEST!"

Fred and George , looking rather scared , walked quickley out of the room and up the stairs.

Cho put her hand on Ron's and looked at him , nodded and stood up from his chair , along with Cho.

"I'm going to take Cho upstairs to my for the , um , dinner..."Ron said worriedly.

Molly nodded and started to tidy. Cho walked upstairs and then Ron told her to go to his room and he'd be in in a walked into the small , tidy room and looked around. She looked at his collection of books and then his different Homework sat down on his bed and then lay could hear shouting from Fred and George's rooms and she felt scared.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT CHO LIKE THAT? YOU TWO ARE THE WORST BROTHERS EVER! NOW I KNOW WHY SHE WAS WORRIED COMING HERE!" She heard Ron shouting.

She couldn't quite hear what the reply was but she knew that it wasn't good.

Then she heard a door close quietly and Ginny walked into the room.

"You okay?"She asked nervousley.

"Yeah , don't worry about me."Cho said wiping her tears away and trying to smile.

Ginny walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. She put her arms around her and gave her a hug. Cho suddenly felt a tiny bit better.

Ginny sat up again and looked at her.

"Better?"She said hopefully.

"Not really"Cho said with a giggle.

Ginny giggled too and looked around Ron's room.

"Woah! This place is different from the last time I was in here!"she said amazed."Last time it was all clothes everywhere and empty mugs!"

"Thats was before I was here"Cho giggled and winked at Ginny.

"You really love him , don't you?"Ginny said.

"I love him more than anything in the world , Ginny."Cho said , smiling at the ground.

Ginny looked at Cho's stomach."Is it true?"

"What?"Cho asked.

"The rumours?About the baby?"

There was a silence.

"Yes..."Cho said nodding.

Ginny stood up and done a dance , chanting."I'm gunna be a Auntie! Whoop!

Cho laughed and stood up joined in on the both laughed , and soon Cho was having too much fun and went into a laughing fit and helped Cho up.

"I guess I was having TOO much fun!"Cho said laughing.

Cho lay down on Ron's bed and just then Ron walked looked at Ginny and was about to give out to her but that's when Cho interupted.

"She's ok , she cheered me up big time . She'll be a great Auntie."She said and winked at Ron.

"I have to go , I'll go get the dessert ready"Ginny said in an awkward tone.

Ginny walked out of the room and went down the stairs , into the Kitchen.

"You okay now?"He asked.

"Yeah , But I'm tired"Cho said as she yawned.

She lay down on the bed and Ron lay beside a half an hour past and Ginny ran up to the room with two bowls with chocolate cake in opened the door with a struggle and walked in to find them both asleep in each others left the bowls on the locker beside them and left the room quietly...

It surely was an evening for everyone...

Hope you all enjoyed ^^ Remember it was only my first story so...

There probably is a lot of spelling mistakes :-/ But who cares!

My computer also messes words up so , if it doesn't make any know who to blame xD

Please review or comment x3

xxx

CuddlyLawliet189~~


End file.
